Wasted Time
by Nytaya
Summary: Valentine’s Day and Abby was stood up. GABBY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby spun around in the chair her hand hitting the desk and pushing each time she came around her knees drawn up stocking feet planted on the seat. She tilted her head back and pushed the next time harder giving her a few more rotations before she'd have to push again. When she opened her eyes she saw Gibbs was sitting on the corner of her desk watching her.

Startled she gave a brief yelp that made him smirk. "Hey," she exclaimed when he gave the arm of the chair a kick sending her spinning again. She heard him chuckle as he sent her round a few times much quicker than she had managed with her hand.

Reaching out he halted the rapidly rotating chair with one hand and on in her knees to keep her in the chair. She went to stand up but he keep his hand on her calve. "Stay put or you'll end up on the floor," he laughed removing his hand when he was sure she'd remain sitting.

Gibbs looked at his watch then her and said, "I thought you were out of here hours ago?"

"I'm running finger prints," she said dropping her feet to the floor.

Raising a brow he took in her outfit, a red silk slip dress that would have just hid the black guarder and lace topped red stockings if she had straightened her skirt. It only took a moment for her to rearrange her dress, but the image was already scratching around in his head burying itself deep into his memory. "A little dressed up for lab work."

She shrugged and looked down at her dress smoothing out the fabric. "I got stood up?" she said looking back up at him. "He didn't show. I was closer to here than home so I figured…" she shrugged again. A small smile appeared at the deepening frown on his face. "No big deal," she said rising and heading for the lab to see what the small chime had uncovered.

He watched her slide out of her chair and walk into her lab. Angry at whatever loser would have done that to her and happy she wasn't spending the evening with the apparent loser. Standing he followed her into the lab and stood behind her at the computer. A smirk appeared when he realized how tiny she was without the large shoes. "What have you got, Abbs?"

She heard the amusement in his voice and turned to look up at him. Giving him a questioning look she asked, "What's so funny?"

Smiling down at her he placed his palm flat on her head and drew it to his chest. The top of her head just barely reached his collar bone. "I think I could fit you in my pocket, Abbs." He reached under her arms and hoisted her up on her counter. "All legs," he said when the additional height only brought her a bit taller than him. No suggestiveness in his voice a simple observation as he took a stepped back to look at her.

She swung her legs lightly. "Are you calling me short," she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Calling no, observing yes," he said a slow grin appearing.

"Why don't you come a little closer and observe it again?" she said an evil smirk appearing as she swung one leg out with a little force.

He stepped right up to her hearing the challenge in voice. "Well?" he asked leaning in hands on the counter either side of her hips. A small shadow of doubt rose when he saw the mischievous look in her eyes remained. Abby swung her leg up and his thighs clamped down on her foot a few inches short of contact.

"Good reflexes," she said a raised brow added to her expression.

He stood up and reached down grabbing her under the knee as he released her foot. Pulling her knee up to his chest he slipped his hand free and wrapped it around her legs pulling over to tuck against his side as he moved into her. When his body hit her other leg, he placed his palm on the inside of her thigh and pushed it open stepping between her legs. He'd moved so quickly she couldn't register surprise until he was already right up to her.

He leaned in to her ear and growled, "Bad Girl," smirking at the small gasp and slight shiver that ran through her body. Leaning back he glared at her holding the smirk in his head.

She took in a breath her eyes wide a small blush pinking her cheeks. A deep pulse had pushed itself right between her legs and her body had decided intercourse might not be a bad idea. She also felt the thin fabric of her dress teasing her harden nipples. He looked unaffected and it kind of pissed her off. "And…" she said glaring back at him trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

Neutrally he stared at her, but his nostrils flared as her scent reached him. He took in her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils wondering if his eye looked any different because her reaction to him was making him hard. "How long," he commanded his tone soft but authoritative. She gave him a confused look but he could tell she knew exactly what he was talking about because the heat in her cheeks deepened and spread down to her chest.

"How long what?" she asked amazed at how steady her voice was considering the way he was looking at her.

He pushed her legs a fraction wider and inhaled a long slow breath. "Need me to spell it out?" he asked brow rising.

His actions brought a fresh surge of fluid and she could tell by the look on his face she wasn't the only one to notice. Swallowing she watched him biting her lip unsure what he wanted to hear.

The indication on her face was familiar. It was the look she gave him when she wasn't sure how he would react to some piece of evidence she'd found. "I want the truth, right now," he said eyes narrowing. His body was telling him to get on with it already, but for now he had control over the urgent messages demanding attention. When she didn't say anything and a helpless expression appeared on her face. "Sign it if it's easier, Abbs" he said dropping the stern expression.

She signed, "Five."

"Five… Five hours, weeks, months what?" he asked.

She sighed and looked at the hollow of his throat and signed, "Years."

Gently lowering the leg against his hip he reached under her chin and tilled her head up. Her eyes remained on his throat. "Up here Abbs." Her eyes made slow progress up to his face her eyes finally connecting with his. "Years?" he questioned a note of disbelief in his tone. She nodded the faded blush rushing back. "Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

She whispered, "Right"and looked away again.

"Look at me," he said a hint of irritation in his voice. When she did her eyes welled up with tears. Cupping her cheek he said, "Oh Baby. I'm Sorry," as a few large tears spilled out of her wide unblinking eyes. He pressed her eyes gently closed releasing the tears. Wiping her wet cheeks with his thumb he said, "I just need to see your eyes, ok?" She nodded taking a shaky breath. "You can tell me anything," he said gently massaging her shoulders down her arms.

"What was I suppose to say?" she asked.

"The truth… I always want the truth from you," he said keeping his eye connected with hers.

"I am the exact opposite of any woman I have ever seen you with. And you think I have the courage to walk up to you and say I'm in love with you?" Oh God she thought seeing the look on his face. She tried to push him back and get off the counter.

"Stop that," he said frowning holding her waist to keep her still. When he was sure she wasn't going to trying and scramble over the back of the counter he let go of her. He reached up and pulled the pigtails out of her hair letting it fall down her back. Raking his fingers through her hair he said, "You've been in love with me for five years?"

He felt a tinge of irritation at this holding her under the jaw he said, "You should have told me Abbs. Told me the moment you realized it." It took a moment to realize why he was irritated and he said, "You could have saved me from marrying that bitch Stephanie."

It surprised a watery laugh from her that immediately turned into sobs her hands covering her face. She felt his arms wrap around her hugging her close to him. Her hands dropped from her face and pressed it into his chest her arms winding tightly around his neck. "I'm sorry," she cried her body shaking.

He took a hold of her upper arms and drew her back from him. "Abbs, not your fault I married that gift from hell." She shook her head pressing her head against his chest her arms wrapping around his body. Confused he said, "Then why are you crying?"

Her hand rose, "Relived," she signed.

Stroking his hand over her hair he asked, "Because you told me." Her hand appeared again and signed yes. He rocked her slightly making slow circles in her back letting her cry herself out. As she dry quiet her breathing slowing he said, "Want to come over and have dinner?" She sat up. "We need to talk." A worried expression crossed her face and he smiled at her running his fingers through her hair his eyes moving over her face. "Scared of me?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"No," she sniffed reaching back and grabbing a tissue.

"Then why do you look worried?" he asked a smirk on his face when she blew her nose at the volume. The last time a woman let loose like that was Shannon. He'd laughed the first time he'd heard her and she'd told him he should be flattered it meant a woman was comfortable with her man. Considering he'd been vomited on by Abby more than once in the same day when she'd come to work with the flu he was pretty sure she was comfortable with him. He crinkled his nose remembering the smell of his car when one of those times occurred as he was trying to get her out of it.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just remembering the time you kept vomiting on me," he chuckled.

"I never did anything like that," she lied hitting him in the chest.

"You most certainly did, he said and all you said was oops."

"Hey I said I was sorry."

"See, told you there was vomiting, on me, in this relationship."

"We have a relationship."

"Woman," he said shaking his head stepping back to help her down. "I'm talking vomiting she's talking relationship." He set her on the floor and tilted her head up to look at him. "The type of relationship will be discussed at dinner, ok?" She nodded and he dropped a brief kiss on her lips before turning her towards her office, "Get your coat. I'm driving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby frowned slightly as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot and looked over at Gibbs. He shrugged at her and stepped out of the car. She had opened the car and stepped out and smirked at the slightly annoyed look on his face. She gave a small oops expression and jump back in the car slamming the door shut.

Gibbs stared and chuckled then turned and walked towards the grocery store. He heard the door open behind him keeping his pace slow so she could catch up even in those high heels she had on. Glancing over at her as she reached his side he took in the disgruntled look on her face and said, "Nope you ruined it. Next time maybe you'll wait and let me open the door proper for you."

"I got right back in," she groused.

"Two fee on the ground and you're on your own," he said.

She grabbed his jacket sleeve and jerked him to a stop. When he looked down at her she stuck her tongue out at him then slipped her arm over his and continued on having to jerk him forward on the first step, "Hungry," she said staring forward.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" he asked a smirk forming on his face as he steered her through the doors.

"Of course not, she said that would be childish."

"Yeah it would," he responded glancing down at her just in time to see her turn her head and do it again. "You're mature as long as you deny the childish things you do?" he asked picking up a basket in one hand her hand in the other.

"I don't know does it work for you?" she asked smirking at him leaning into him and placing her hand on his bicep.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "You're quite the brat you know," he said stopping in front of the pasta. Kissing her hand he let it go and placed egg noodles in the basket. He watched her wander down the aisle the slight sway of her hips a product of the heels she wore.

She turned and caught him watching her ass. "This brat have something, you're interested in?"

"Possibly," he said tossing another box of noodles in the basket.

The full blow smile he gave her before turning and heading in the opposite direction made her heart knock her chest. "I'm not affected by your charm," she called after him just as he turned the corner and disappear without a look back or a word to challenge her obvious lie.

He couldn't stop the grin as he stood in front of the row of steaks. Picking up two nicely marbled specimens he placed them in the basket. He felt an irritated growl roll in his chest when he heard his cell go off. The last thing he was interested in was heading back to the Yard.

"Gibbs," he barked.

"Geeze Jethro, Abby said trying out his first name, next time I'll text you."

"Jethro huh?" he asked a smile growing.

"I wanted to tell you I'm in the bakery… Gunny," she said and hung up on him. She dropped her phone back into her purse grinning. Might pay for that one, she thought the grin widening as she picked up a chocolate cake.

Gibbs looked at his phone for a moment before flipping it shut. Brat, he thought heading towards the vegetables. He had to pass through the bakery to get to the vegetables and he felt the palm of his hand itch with the thought of giving her a smack on the ass as he made his way through. Chuckling he flexed his hand having a pretty good idea what kind of a response she would have from it. He began to seriously consider it. The store was fairly empty.

She placed the chocolate cake back into the refrigerated bin. With one hand holding the side she leaned in and picked up a box of éclairs. No, she thought placing them back her hand trailing the cool case as she moved down her eyes sweeping the deserts. "No. No. No. Oh yes," she said seeing the cheese cake with fat ripe strawberries dipped in chocolate on top. Clasping her hands she stared at it. "Mm," she murmured.

Gibbs entered the bakery stopping next to a display to watch her. He wasn't the only one a young man was heading her way. Surprisingly he didn't feel the need to intercede unless the guy got aggressive with her. It hit him how much he trusted her had for some time. He moved in closer just in case she did need a hand. The guy wasn't there long before he shrugged a depreciating smiled on his face and walked away. The guy looked back, but Abby was already looking back in the bin.

Moving around a display he was able to approach her from behind. She leaned forward into the bin and he gave her a smack on the behind. She yelped and spun around he could tell by the look on her face she thought it was the guy that had hit on her. "Gunny?" he asked an amused smirk on his face.

"You scared the crap out of me," she said slapping him on the chest. "Hey," she said realizing he just spanked her.

"Since when did you think I'd let you call me Gunny?" he asked dropping the smirk into a serious grim line.

"I guess around the same time you decided you could spank me," she said ignoring the serious look on his face and smirking at him. She stepped closer one leg between his and leaned into him the top of her thigh pressing firmly against him. Looking up at him with hooded eyes she purred, "I'm not wearing any panties…." She was rewarded with a heated look. She rotated her hips grinding her thigh into him and said, "Gunny."

"Playing with fire Missy," he groaned as she did it again.

"Am I?" she asked brow rising.

He leaned into her and set the basket on the counter behind the bin, grabbed her ass with both hands rolled her hips into him as he slid her up his thigh. She emitted a breath moan her arms wrapping around his neck. "Yes," he said sliding one hand down the back of her thigh. "You are," he growled hoisting her leg up to his hip and staring her in the eye. "Care to continue in the store? I'll take you right here you rotate those lovely hips again," he warned.

"Right here," she breathed her eyes widening at the serious intent in his eyes.

"Doubt me Abbs?" he asked brow rising feeling a warm wet release of fluid through his pant leg. A slow smirk crossed his lips and he watched her eye widen a bit further at his wicked expression. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "I can make you cum all over my pants right here right now if you don't behave. Are you going to behave Abbs?"

"Oh God," she breathed her mind reeling. Gathering her thoughts she blinked a few time. "Not a good idea," she whispered looking briefly over his shoulder. Her eyes returned to him and she blushed, "I make quite a bit of noise."

"Nice," was all he said giving her a predatory look. He felt her body respond a small shiver running through her. His fingers on her thigh squeezing jerking her leg a fraction higher. "Are you going to behave?" She nodded. "Not good enough. Say it."

"I'll behave," she breathed out. When he didn't release her right away she warned, "I'm close."

"I know," he said a smirk on his face as he slowly set her leg back on the floor. Holding her stead he turned her around to the deserts and said, "Pick something. I need to get some potatoes, before we go." Stepping to the side of her he picked the basket off the counter. He felt her move closer to him and smiled wrapping his arm around her waist he said, "Which one had you so interested earlier?" She pointed to the cheese cake. He grabbed it and put it in the basket and then escorted her over to the potatoes.

Her hands were trembling but she felt a little surer on her feet. Releasing the back of his jacket she managed to stand up on her own again. "Carrots?" she asked trying to push back the ach he'd created between her thighs.

"Sure," he said letting her make her way down to the carrots on her own. Feeling a few potatoes he found a couple firm enough and bagged them before setting them in the basket.

She felt him step up to her side as she ripped the plastic bag from the holder. Sliding the carrots into the bag she twisted it closed and placed them in the basket with everything else. She glanced up at him for a moment and said, "I almost said no."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and said, "I know."

"And you would've," she asked her voice trailing away as she waved her hand.

"Yep," he said taking her hand and leading her to the checkout counter.

"God… No wonder you have woman following you around everywhere."

He chuckled at the breath wonder in her voice. They stood in the checkout line there was only one person a head of them. It was the guy that approached Abby earlier. Gibbs smiled at the guy when he turned around to look at Abby.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

"Hey," he said and quickly turned around.

When the guy had made it to the doors and out of the store Abby looked at Gibbs and said, "He approached me earlier."

"I know," Gibbs said releasing her hand to remove the items from the basket.

"You do?" she asked tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

Setting the last item on the belt he looked at her. "I came into the bakery section just as he walked up to you."

"Oh?" she said shrugging. Then grinned at him as he pulled his wallet out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "I can't believe you told me how. You never tell how you find out stuff."

Gibbs pulled his credit card out of his wallet and handed it to the checkout girl who was clearly checking him out. He smiled at the girl and signed his name on the receipt tucking his copy in his wallet and his wallet back into his jacket.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," the checkout girl said a flirty note in her voice.

"My pleasure entirely," he said giving the girl a parting smile. He reached over and took the bag off the counter his other hand took Abby's. "Ready?" he asked lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back.

"Yes sir," she said waiting for him to say don't call me sir. When he didn't she bit her lip a smirk appearing.

"Naughty," he said shaking his head as they stepped out into the parking lot.

"Yes you are," Abby said shaking her head too. "You are such a flirt," she said amused.

"Pot meet kettle," he said giving her a knowing look.

They reached the car and he popped the trunk settling the bag into the boot. "Smart," she said looking into the truck and seeing the netting across the front to hold items.

"Got something to say?" he asked gently removing her from the trunk.

"About you're driving… never." She crossed her wrist at the small of her back. "I'm not a girl like Tony."

"I hope not." He placed his hand in the small of her back and walked her to the passenger side door.

She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Always wanted to do that," she said slipping into the car.

"No reason you couldn't have before." Closing the door he strode around the car slipping in behind the wheel.

"Truly?"

"Seatbelt," he said starting the car.

"Would you really have let me?"

He glanced over at her a small smile on his face then placed his hand on the back of her headrest as he backed the car out of its spot. Putting the car in drive he whipped out of the parking lot towards his house.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I said it, didn't I?" he asked taking her hand into his and resting them both on his thigh.

They drove in silence for a few miles. "That was one of the hottest things that ever happen to me."

"Which the lab or the store?" he asked turning into his driveway.

"Well…" Now that she thought about it she wasn't sure.

He turned the car off. "Let's go inside you can think about it." He placed her hand in her lap and got out.

He came around and opened her door his hand reaching in to help her out. Pulling her free of the car he shut the door and kissed her lightly on the lips then turned her towards his front door, while he rounded the car to the trunk. She waited on his porch her back against the brick wall.

"Come on," he said opening the door she passed under his arm into the dark hall.

She hit the switch lighting up the hall and turned when she heard the door lock. "Since when do you lock your door?" she asked slipping her shoes off lining them up with a pair of his boots.

"Since now," he said wrapping his arm around her waist when she stood drawing her down the hall into the kitchen.

Gibbs set the bag on the counter and watched her pad around the kitchen preparing coffee for them. She smiled over her shoulder at him realizing he was watching her then went back to taking down cups and searched for the cream and sugar. Smirking he turned back to the counter and took everything out of the bag.

"Come on," she finally said after opening every cabinet she could reach.

"Coffee is meant to be drunk black." He moved to the stove and opened the cabinet taking out tinfoil. Returning to the counter he grabbed the potatoes and turned towards the sink to find Abby right in front of him.

"Please," she begged flinging her arms around his waist her chin on his chest her wide eyes pleading.

"Shameless," he said looking down at her.

"Don't care," she said her lip pouting out.

"Take these," he said holding the potatoes out. Giving her a disapproving look he gently pushed her towards the sink.

"How do you think I stay so sweet?" She took the scrubber and started to wash the potatoes.

"Whoever told you that was lying to you," he said over his shoulder.

"You told me that last week," she countered.

"Was I drunk?" he teased setting the cream and sugar on the counter next to the coffee maker.

"And, she continued, it wasn't the first time you said it either," she called out the last as he stepped out on the deck to fire up the grill.

"Not the first time I've been drunk," he said reappearing shrugging out of his jacket. "Want to change you still have some clothes in the spare room."

Setting aside the clean potatoes she turned and leaned against the counter her arms spread straight to her sides hands on the counter. "Do you want me to change?" she asked the sinful tone of her voice carrying across the room curling around him like smoke.

His eyes roamed over the slip of a dress hugging her curves. Stepping up to her he slipped one thin strap over her shoulder. His thumb drew over her collar bone. Looking into her eyes he said, "Keep the dress on. For now," he said tilting her head up. Lowering his head so his lips brushed hers, "I will be doing the removing when I see fit." She gasped lightly and he flicked the tip of his tongue between her parted lips brushing just inside her upper lip. Moving to her ear he said, "I was wrong you are sweet." Smiling down at her closed eyes he kissed her forehead and said, "Ok I'll be right back."

"You are the biggest tease ever," she yelled after him.

Chuckling he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the hamper. Shit he thought I should have put the potatoes on the grill or we'll never eat. Walking to the top of the stairs he called down, "Abbs?"

She stepped into the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. What is he trying to do to me, she though, staring up at his shirtless chest. Placing her hands on her hips she glared up at him, "I swear to God Jethro you better go put a shirt back on or I am not going to be responsible for my actions."

"Sorry Baby, no more teasing. Can you put the potatoes on the top shelf of the grill while I take a quick shower?"

"Sure she said and after I do that, while you are taking your shower… I'll be in your basement, she said sliding her hands over her hips to the top of her inner thigh, leaning against your boat she continued, her fingers slowly gathering up her skirt into her fist, exploring how incredible wet I am for you." Flipping her hair back she grinned evilly and went back into the kitchen.

"Only one of us will be making you orgasm tonight. You choose while I go take a shower." She stalked back into the hall and gave him the finger then whipped back around disappearing back into the kitchen. He held the laughter in until he made it into the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on stripping the rest of the way waiting for the water to heat up.

She wrapped the potatoes in tinfoil and was heading for the patio when she heard the water come on. Scowling at him through the ceiling she went out onto the patio and placed the potatoes on the top rack then turned the grill off. She began to walk into the kitchen when a thought occurred to her. Oh no you don't, she thought sprinting up the stairs and through his room. She pounded on the bathroom door with both fists.

He was just stepping in and stopped. "Problem," he called.

"You better play by your own rules. Hands off your own equipment," she shouted through the door.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he yanked the bathroom door open making her jump back. "I have to touch my equipment, Honey. I like to wash all of my body at one time, more efficient that way."

"You know what I mean," she huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"I do," he said the barest smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Come here," he said holding a hand out to her. She slipped her hand into his a suspicious look on her face. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

Her arms circled around him. She pressed her cheek against his bare chest a small sigh escaping. "That's better," she breathed tightening her hold on him.

He stroked his hand over her head. "It was just a little edge play," he said leaning down and kissing her head. "What happen you seemed to be enjoying it?" he asked slipping his fingers through her hair.

"I was… I am," she said titling her head up to see him. "But it's been hours," she whined.

"Abbs," he chuckled nodding towards the clock on his nightstand. "It's only been a little over an hour since we left the lab." She frowned up at him, but he noticed she didn't doubt him.

"You have way too much power over me," she said pressing her face into his chest.

"Only as much as you allow me," he said lifting her head back up to him.

"No I know that… I mean," she shook her head. He waited patiently. "I've never been so aroused so quickly or intensely by anyone… I mean anyone. How do you know," she looked up at him helplessly. "We've never, but you…" her voice trailed off her.

"I pay attention," he said smiling at her. "I build from your initial reaction. Listen to the small noises you make the way your body shivers, trembles, presses back against me. And sometimes it's just the way I've always wanted to touch you."

"Always wanted?" she asked.

"For a while," he said running his finger over her bottom lip. "You like that," he said his fingertips lightly pressing the side of her neck. "I can feel the way your pulse rate increases; see the slight flush traveling down your neck." He ran the back of his fingers down her throat to the neckline of her dress his fingertips skimming along the edge of the silk covering her breasts.

His eyes followed his fingers. "I hear and feel, he said dipping two fingers beneath the silky neckline of her dress, the small gasps you make." He added another finger and slipped them down between her unrestrained breasts caressing the delicate skin. As he slowly drew his hand upward, he said "I see the tightening of your nipples pushing against your dress, the small thrust arching your back as you seek more contact."

Pushing his hand into her hair at the nape of her neck he cradled her head. Her eyes slowly opened and the desire she held for him couldn't hide the love burning for him. "Hey Beautiful," he smiled cupping her jaw in his hands and leaning down caressing her bottom lip between his. Her eye dropped closed and he felt her nails bite his shoulders. "Come take a shower with me the waters still warm," he continued nudging her lips apart slipping his tongue in lightly brushing the tip of her tongue. Pulling back before she could deepen it he watched her eyes slowly open. His hand pushed into her hair. "Hmm?" he asked his brow rising in question.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes traveling slowly from his lips to his eyes, "You kissed me," she breathed. A little dazed she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"I did," he said watching her tongue wet her lips. He waited for her eyes to clear then asked her again, "Join me in the shower?"

She dragged her nails down the back of his arms. His hand fell cupping her ass. He squeezed and she gasped, "Yes."

Slipping his hands to the back of her thighs he stepped forward lifting her at the same time. She drew her legs up and around his waist her arms wrapping around his neck. He stepped into the bathroom and nodded towards the door, "Get the door."

Releasing his neck with one arm she pushed the door shut then turned back to him holding his shoulders as he carried her over to the sink and set her on the counter. A small sound of protest escaped when he stepped away. "I'm right here," he said his voice soothing. Reaching into the shower he turned it off and came back to her. She gave him a curious look, but didn't say anything as he moved back to her.

"First things first," he said leaning in and kissing her briefly his fingers slipping up her skirt just over her left leg exposing only the top of her lace stockings and clips of her garter of that leg. One hand lifted her leg from under the knee the other skillfully released the clips popping them free with easy.

Her fingers slipped into his hair, "Done this before I see."

His eyes lifted from her leg a small smirk on his face, "Possible," he said running the tip of his fingers beneath the lace covering her inner thigh. "I've been around for a while," he said carefully slipping the silk from her leg and placing it around his neck. Carefully setting her leg down, he removed the other and slipped the one from around his neck draping them over an empty towel bar.

Stepping between her legs he stroked his hands down her bare arms. "Does it bother you?" he asked looking her in the eyes wanting the truth.

"Only as much as the thought of other men touching me would you," she said a gently smile on her face no ill will present. A possessive glint sparked in his eyes, your mine expressed as clearly as if he'd said it out loud. His hands tightened on her arms not enough to bruise, but she could feel the difference.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she said, "I'm yours as sure as Tony apologizing when you smack him in the head. By the way, she continued, so gets my panties wet every time I see you do it."

His hands loosened and his brow cocked, "Excuse me?" he asked mild amusement replacing the look in his eyes.

She shrugged a small blush warming her cheeks. "To much information?" she asked biting her lip.

"To little," he chuckled. "Anything else I should know about that arouses you in the work place."

"I'm not going to tell you," she said shaking her head realizing she probably should have kept that little secrete to herself. "I shouldn't have told you the Tony thing. You will be giving that poor boy a concussion just to watch my reaction when you need a little amusement." She could tell by the look on his face that she was right.

"You should just tell me. You know I'll figure it out now anyway."

"I guess we'll have to see about that," she said the challenge in her voice thick.

Never one to back down he let go of her hands and leaned his on the counter. Bending down he growled into her ear, "Oh we will and I'll check to see if I'm right the moment I scatter the troops." He felt her legs tighten briefly in reaction and watched goosebumps break out on her neck as a noticeable shutter ran through her body. "And… he drew out pleased when her head fell a bit to expose more of her neck to him. "It won't always be my fingers doing the checking." She whimpered and took a long shaky breath in. "And… if you are those panties are mine for the rest of the day."

"You… are…. an evil man," she breathed as another shudder ran through her.

Realizing he just might be able to push her over the edge without touching her made his cock impossibly hard and surged a powerful determination through him. Nipping her ear he growled, "Think you could provide accurate reports after I spread your legs and… shoved my fingers deep inside you pumping a slow even rhythm?" Close, he thought and knew what would do it, "How about with my tongue?" he asked and bit her neck.

He felt her legs tense around him and pressed his teeth in harder, while he shifted his weight to one hand. He grasped the back of her neck. Squeezing he let go of her with his teeth and crushed her against him. He hissed his approval when her nails clawed at his back and cried out his name as if she'd done it many times before. The though invaded his head and sent a sharp pulse straight down his spine making his cock jump.

That was it for him and before he could be surprised he'd shifted his weight again freeing his hand from the counter, pulled her forward enough to get his forearm under her ass and lifted her slightly off the counter and onto his straining cock. Instinctively her hips ground into him and his hips bucked up in response. He felt her nails find purchase and she stiffened the ripping groan echoing off the tiled walls suddenly muffed when her face pressed against his neck.

Any control he'd had over his body was thrust aside. The strength of her orgasm was too much. "Fuck," he ground out his hips bucking up against her. His body betrayed him like he was a teenager and his release shot hot from his body.

Once he regained awareness he realized his hand had returned to the counter in support of the two of them, and that Abby was wrapped tightly around him still reeling from aftershocks her breathing slowing with a gasp mixed in each time it hit her. Each time she jerked he heard his name in a small groan against his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head whispering, "Right here baby, I've got you."

When she settled her legs stayed around him, but lowered from his hips to around the back of his thighs the tension gone in her arms too. "I might pass out if we do that without clothes," she said a small laugh breathed out as her head fell back so she could see his face.

He chuckled in response and nodded his head in agreement lowering his head and pressing his lips softly against her. "Might want to do that in the bed than." She nodded her agreement and dropped her head back to his chest. "Feeling up to a shower?" he asked.

Without lifting her head she finger spelled, "bath."

"Men don't take baths," he said smirking at her.

She lifted her head a hopeful look on her face. "You are the alpha male of alpha males taking a bath with a girl won't change that even if there are candles," she said grinning at the disturbed look he gave her when she mentioned the last part.

"I don't have any candles," he said.

"Uh huh…" she said knowing he was lying. "Jethro Gibbs, the man, the marine doesn't have candles in case there is a black out?"

"Those are for emergencies only. Ouch," he yelped and then laughed. "That hurt," he said touching the area just invaded by her teeth. She rubbed his chest soothing the area, an unrepentant grin on her face.

"Brat," he said an affectionate smile on his face. "It's getting late. Shower tonight and… he sighed we can take a bath tomorrow night, but you have to bring your own candles. But if there's a case then…"

"Jethro," she interrupted hearing the gently warning in his voice. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you really warning me that you might have to work?" She cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Where do you think I am when you get a case?" she asked brow rising an amused but understanding look on her face. "I'm not going to condemn you for doing your job. The others didn't understand is all, they took your focus as rejection. It's one of the things that attracted me to you," she said and shrugged. "I am fully aware of your distracted, grouchy, boat working, jack drinking, give me space attitude. Ok?"

"I think I should be offended," he said frowning as he considered her still smiling up at him. Instead I'm going to marry you."

"I think you're supposed to ask me, Jethro, not tell me?"

"Who every told you it worked that way was wrong." he said kissing her forehead and untangling his body from hers. A protesting grunt made him look over at her, "Just turning on the shower to get it warm."

"What if I don't want to marry you," she asked knocking her heels against the cabinet.

"Not going to have a baby with you if we're not married," he said his head in the shower.

"Why not?" she responded cocking her head her eyes roaming over his back and the way the muscles shifted under his skin.

Turning around he shrugged, "Old fashion I guess."

"Not old fashion enough to keep your hands to yourself though."

He came back over to her. "True enough," he said fingering the hem of the dress. "In my defense you are irresistible." He lifted her off the counter holding her off the ground so they were face to face. "I'm about to get you naked, any objections?"

"No Jethro," she whispered leaning in and kissing this throat.

Lowering her to the ground he cupped her head and pressed his lips to hers. Placing his thumb under her bottom lip, his finger under her chin he parted her lips and plunge his tongue into her mouth. The warmth of her mouth made him groan, his hands dropping to cover her ass and pull her into him.

The long moan she released at the sudden intrusion was lost in his mouth her body pushing into him as his tongue slid over hers stroking. His seductive coaxing built her responsiveness beyond what she thought possible. She felt her body responding contracting around nothing.

The needy whimper grew in frequency a cry of relief when she felt his palm cupping her between the legs. Her head fell back "Please," she gasped rocking her hips against his hand.

"I'm right here," he whispered into her ear the gruff sound setting off a quiet chanting of his name. "You're so wet," he groaned and slipped his finger into her soft folds circling her clit a flush of fluid covering his fingers. Her arms wrapped around his neck her hot breath on his throat. "Hold on and be still," he said and felt her arms tighten around his neck and her head nod against his throat. Reaching down he grabbed her thigh, yanked her leg up and plunged two fingers inside her his thumb pressing hard on her clit. Much to his delight she screamed his name and came all over his fingers. He stroked her down, slowing the pace until he slowly removed his fingers her body jerking in response to him dragging his fingertips lightly over her clit.

"You'll pay for that," she murmured the threat leaving a smirk on his face when she cuddled closer to him.

Holding her in one arm he lowered her leg and then wrapped her in both. "Can you stand," he asked the smug note in his voice getting him a sharp bite on his neck. He grunted and smacked her on the butt.

"Don't start, she warned or you'll never get a shower."

"Mm hmm," he smirked having to hold up her limp body the notion she could go another round at the moment ridiculous. Leaning back she looked up at him. "Yes, Baby?"

"You've dated the stupidest women in the world," she said a broad grin on her face.

"What makes you say that?" he asked more curious and amused than offended.

"No woman with higher brain functioning would let you go," she said leaning in and breathing him in.

"I think you might be a little bias at the moment, Abbs." Her ability to stand on her own was returning. Stepping back he held her by the shoulders and smirked at her. "Try to control yourself he said the clothes are coming off."

"You're lucky I like that cocky attitude of yours Agent Gibbs."

"You love that cocky attitude of mine," he corrected taking her wrists and pulling her arms over her head. His hands moved to the hem of her dress and slid it slowly up and off her body. He tossed the dress on the counter.

"Apparently," she said a small blush warmed her cheeks when he took her hands and held them out to her sides.

He stepped back and took her in his eyes roaming unabashed over her. "Beautiful," he said his eyes connecting with hers. Stepping back to her, he lowered her arms and ran hands down her sides his thumbs caressing her hip bones.

She reached between them and released his towel and tossed it aside. Her eyes traveled down her eyes widening slightly. Unconsciously licking her lips as she stepped back to taken in all of him. "Now I understand why you're so cocky and… swagger when you walk," she said grinning up at him briefly before her eyes wandered back over his body.

"I don't swagger," he said opening the linen closet and taking out two towels then looked over at her and grabbed another for her hair. When he turned he chuckled and turned back shutting the closet. "Enjoying the view?" he asked hooking the towels to the hooks next to the shower. Turning he looked at her brow raised.

"Yes very much," she said taking his outstretched hand.

"Good," he said kissing her forehead. She gave him a look. "Shower," he said sticking his hand in to test the water thankful he'd gotten the large water heater. Bringing her in front of him he said, "Check the temperature," he said kissing her temple.

"Lips would be nice," she grumbled sticking her hand in.

He turned her head and planted a lingering peck on her mouth. "Better," he asked.

She flicked the water from her fingers at him. "You'd think I wasn't standing here naked."

"I'm a little amazed by that myself," he said taking her hand and leading her into the shower.

His back took most of the spray and he smiled down at her. "You're short."

"You're such a charmer, aren't you?

"Thank you," he said twisting his shoulder enough to spray her in the face. He moved back as soon as she got a face full.

"Jethro," she yelped her hands covering her face her elbow blindly trying to hit him in the chest.

He easily caught her swinging limb and tucked it under his arm. Her other arm was rubbing her nose as she peeked up at him.

"Up my nose," she said scrubbing a little more as she butted her head against his chest when he chuckled.

When she butted him again he placed his hand on the back of her head holding her forehead against him. "Truce," he asked cupping her cheeks pulling back her head his hand pushing back her hair.

She turned her head and grasped the hand resting on her cheek lightly in her teeth. "Uh huh," she disagreed looking up at him.

"Not rabid are you?" he asked stroking his free hand through her hair. Her brow rose giving him a look that she might well be. "You know that's my gun hand right?" he said cocking his brow in warning.

Her mouth popped open and she removed his hand gently from between her teeth. She molded his hand over her breast then reached down took his other hand and placed it over her other breast. She smiled up sweetly at him and said, "Sorry Jethro."

"You realize you can't use this technique in the lab," he said watching a considering look cross her face.

"With you or everyone?" she asked maintaining the sweet smile.

"Everyone?" he asked squeezing lightly his hands moving under her arms. "Everyone," he said again louder and lifted her straight up in the air, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. "Care to give me specific names of these everyones?" Turning he pressed her against the tiled wall and held her up with his hips as his hands moved under her. Adjusting slightly he narrowed his eyes. "Let's hear it?"

"So Ziva can't touch my breasts anymore," she said a wide grin spreading.

"Nope," he said unfazed by her choice.

"That's it? I tell you Ziva touches my breasts and all you say is nope?"

"I don't care which sex it is the only people allowed to touch them from now on are you, me and your doctor." He lowered her to the floor and she pouted up at him. He kissed her lips and then grabbed the shampoo from the shelf. Pouring a small amount into his hand he said, "Eyes closed." When she did as he told her he tilted her head up a little with his fingertip under her chin and then began to massage the liquid into her hair.

She hummed her approval and placed the palms of her hands on his chest making small comforting circles. "Can we do this every morning?" she asked opening her eye a little to look at him.

He glanced down at the same time and said, "Eyes closed Abbs."

Closing her eyes again she said, "Can we?"

"You going to get up at the same time as me?" he asked directing her under the spray his hands running through her hair rinsing the soap away.

"Will there be sex involved," she asked.

"Before or in the shower," he asked back.

"Anywhere you want?" she said.

"Is that a question," he asked his hands fumbling through something over her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked stepping into the side of him to get her face out of the spray and see what his was doing.

"I think," he said producing a bottle of conditioner. "I have some conditioner for your hair," he said bring it down to look at.

"I'm not going to smelling like some old girlfriend of yours," she said plucking the bottle out of his hand and tossing it over the top of the shower.

"Did you bother to look at the bottle Abbs," he asked staring down at her, like he'd ever want her to smell like anyone but herself.

She frowned and said," Doesn't matter I don't want to smell like flowers and rainbows."

"Rainbows?" he asked releasing her and opening the shower door. Pulling her over to him he pointed at the bottle that landed right on the other side of the tub. "Have I told you what a great arm you have?" he asked reaching down and grabbing the bottle.

"I was going for height not distance," she said defending her crappy throw.

"Mm hmm," he said amused handing her the conditioner bottle. "Look at it first," he warned before letting it go."

"Oh," she said shrugging. Then looking at him her brow rose, "Why do you have my conditioner in your bathroom?"

"Why did you leave it and clothes and makeup and … she covered his mouth smirking, in my house," was mumbled under her hand. When her hand dropped he said, "Mm hmm," he took the offered bottle back. Stepping around so his back was to the spray he turned her back around to him, placing a generous amount in his hand. Setting the bottle back on the self he said, "The better question would be, why you were taking a shower in my private bath and not in the main bathroom."

"Better shower head," she said smirking.

His hands continued to work the conditioner in as he took in her expression. His hands stalled for a moment when she wiggled her eyebrows, "Abbs?"

"What?" she asked innocently biting her lip.

"Where you using my shower head for other things besides what they were intended for?"

"Nope," she said pressing herself against him.

"Yes you were," he said looking down at her.

"Not according to the proper usage guide in the ladies journal."

"I don't believe the ladies journal describes those types of usages Abbs," he chuckled shaking his head.

"Maybe not the ones you read," she said her hands running blindly over his chest.

"I'm not inclined to read the ladies journal, but I have been around enough women that have."

"I bet they were the same women who couldn't satisfy you in bed too," was her cheeky reply. He grunted his response unwilling to admit to it. "Mm hmm," she said opening her eyes to look at him.

"Eyes, Brat" he reminded her. She closed them and he moved her back under the spray. Running his fingers slowly through her hair he rinsed the conditioner out.

"Want to hear what I was thinking about all alone here in your shower, Jethro," she purred her eyes opening when he was through.

"Absolute," he said grinning down at her.

"Up," she said her hands on his shoulders. He lifted her back up and against the wall again moving his hands under her. She reached out and grabbed the shampoo. Pouring a small amount out, she set the bottle back and worked the soap in gently keeping it from his face. He was watching her closely. "The cases we were working," she scolded trying not to smirk.

"I will drop you on that cute little ass of yours," he warned.

"You think my ass is cute?" she asked reaching over and grabbing the shower head extending the hose. "Close your eyes," she said.

"The description of your ass wasn't the point of that sentence," he said closing his eyes.

She rinsed the shampoo from his hair and said, "Still nice to know," she said smiling at him replacing the shower head. Her hands combed through his hair her nails scrapping his scalp lightly.

Gibbs leaned in and captured her lips tugging her bottom lip with his teeth he opened her mouth and thrusting his tongue in. Her mouth opened wider and she moaned as he gripped her ass and pressed himself firmer between her legs. He slowed the kiss down retreating from her mouth allowing just their lips to brush as they took a breath between them.

Abby leaned her head back against the wall, "Please," she said as she exhaled the feel of him rubbing against her quickening her breath.

Gibbs kissed her throat beneath her jaw then pressed his lips to her ear. "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you," he growled nipping her ear lobe. She moaned arching against him her thighs tighten around him. A shiver ran through her sending a pleasant jolt to his groin. He could feel how wet she was her legs spread and wrapped around him.

"I need…" her voice died as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. "Oh God," she breathed a half sobbing moan when she felt his teeth bite down.

Moving back to her ear he asked his voice rough and low, "What Beautiful? Do you want my cock inside you… my tongue?" Her body shuttered and he smirked nipping her lobe.

"Jethro," was all she managed her hand reached between them grasping him in her hand. He groaned as her hand slowly ran his length her thumb pressing beneath the head then firmly against the tip. Her hand slid back down his length and she pressed her hips forward sliding his tip between her swollen lips then up to circles her clit.

His lips push insistently against hers and she submits without thought her mouth opening for him. When he pushes past her teeth she captures this tongue with her own and sucks on it. In her hand his cock jerks and he emits a sharp growl that rolls through his chest and into her mouth. Slowly she released his tongue and he sucked hers into his mouth repaying her with the same.

This time she was the one moaning a long passage down his throat. She felt herself contract the moment he began to massage her tongue the sucking sending a sharp spark down her spine. Surprised by the fire of arousal it sent through her having only been on the giving end before. The man is a genius she thought her hand tightening slightly each time she felt her muscles spasm.

Gibbs released her slowly allowing her to draw free of his mouth a few times sucking her back a bit with a small tug loving the response the slightly twitch of her body know exactly where the sensation ended. She had moved him to her entrance, but he wasn't going to give in too quickly. He wanted her to beg for it. When she rolled her hips forward to capture him he moved back enough to remain exactly where he was poised at her entrance. The second time he did it she leaned in and bit his neck hard.

She exhaled harshly into his ear growled, "Deny me again and the only thing you get sucked tonight is your tongue."

It wasn't the threat, but the image of her knelt before him that broke his control. The moment he breached her, her head fell back against the wall and a small relieved sigh escaped followed shortly by a needy whimper.

The intrusion as he pushed deeper was almost too much her body immediately clamped down making it difficult her him to continue. He knew she was on the edge, that she was trying to hold back. "Relax, he said let it come." Her body shook as he withdrew a little and pushed back into her a little harder, a little deeper each time. A few strokes were all she needed. Her hands grasped his shoulders, head dropped as the orgasm ripped through her. Her nails pierced through his skin.

"That's it Beautiful," he said stroking her though it extending the sensation with each measured thrust of his hips. He felt her body begin to relax and in that instance he thrust deeply into her in one stroke and latched onto her nipple sucking it in hard his teeth pressing the sensitive flesh.

"Jethro," she cried her body arching against him.

He bit harder as he increased the length and power of his thrust. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead pushed down on his shoulder. He could hear her muffled pleas against his skin and felt one of her hands push into his hair at the nap of his neck her nails pressing against his skull. If he needed any more encouragement then his own building need, the sharp bite of her nails would have been enough.

She was meeting each thrust with the help of his hands gripped tightly, holding her up. She felt the muscles in his arms bunch under her thighs with each motion. Clinging to him she almost sobbed the moan she released, the power of his body reminding her who it was inside her holding her. Her arms tightened around him and she inhaled his scent rubbing her face into his neck. "Please," he cried her lips parted her hot breath washing over his neck.

He felt his balls draw up and his mind shut down. The desperation in her voice drove his thoughts out and his body took over. He pressed his head against her shoulder and thrust deeper and faster. The sting of her nails scoring his skin barely registered as a moment later he felt her contract sharply around him. Had he not been as forceful as he was the spasm might have halted him in motion. Her limbs tightened around him and her teeth sank into his shoulder a deep shudder ripped through her and then her body stiffened in his arms.

"Fuck," he ground out his fingers digging in to her skin holding her tight stilling deep within her as she dragged him over the edge with her. His body fired white hot as he spent himself in her, his fingers flexing and grasping her tender flesh. Slowly he returned to a slow stroke his breath trying to stabilize as he strung out the sensation for both of them until once again they stilled holding tight to each other.

He slowly lowered her to the ground. She leaned heavily against him her arms around him. Feeling none to strong himself he turned with her in his arms and leaned back against the wall holding her close his hands absently stroking over her back. The only sound for a while was the spray of the shower and their gradually steadying breaths.

She kissed his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Titling her head up, he brushed her wet hair back off her face. She gave him a lazy smile. Gently kissing her flushed swollen lips he leaned in to her ear, his hand cupping her cheek and said, "I love you." Leaning back he stared into her eyes his hand caressed over her jaw down her neck. "Never doubt it." The small smile was still there but her eyes were welling. "Come here," he whispered pulling her close his hand holding her head to his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes wrapped up in each other, when his stomach grumbled. Abby started laughing. He yanked gently on her hair and said, "Hey a man gets hungry."

She looked up at him grinning. "Well we better get cleaned up then," she laughed when his stomach made another protest. "Hey," she yelped rubbing her hand on her ass cheek.

"What?" he asked grinning at her grabbing the soap.

"I knew you'd be a spanker," she said soaping herself up.

"You'd hoped I was," he said leaning his shoulder against the wall watching her.

"I knew you'd like to watch too," she grinned stepping under the spray and rinsing the soap off.

"I'm a man," he said soaping up. "Of course I like to watch."

"Oh yeah what else do you like to watch?" she asked her eyes trailing over him watching the soap find gravity and run over his well toned body. "Turn around," she said smirking.

He cocked his brow, but did as she requested. Smirking he continued to soap up. "Done ogling me yet?" he asked turning back around.

She looked appalled. "I do not ogle. I'm a scientist I observe."

Stepping under the spray with her he dropped a kiss on her head, "A license to ogle then huh?"

"A degree to observe," she countered running her hands over his chest down his sides soap running over her fingers as it rinsed from his body.

"Fine observes all you want," he said taking her jaw in his hands pressing his lips to hers.

Grinning she turned around and opened the door. "Don't worry you'll barely notice I've been doing it for years," she said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Please he said following her out and grabbing his own towel, I'm a trained investigator I've noticed you checking out my package on a number of occasions."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I did no such thing." He gave her a look and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Maybe a few times, but you can't blame a girl, you in jeans is a sight to behold and believe me I'm not the only one checking you out," she said taking the smaller towel to dry off her hair.

"Right, who?" he asked pulling her into his arms and taking the hair towel away.

"Well Ton…" was all she got out, his hand clamping over her mouth.

"Never mind, he said a horrified look on his face I don't want to know."

When he took his hand off her mouth she laughed and shook her head, "Don't freak, Tony's got your six in the manliest way possible. I was going to say Tony noticed McG…" his hand clamped back down on her mouth.

Narrowing his eyes he said, "You better back peddle little girl." He could feel her smile widening under his hand. He released his hand and gave her a hard look she gleefully ignored.

"Don't worry she said walking over to the door. Opening the door she gave him a wicked look and said, "There's rule number 12 you shouldn't have a problem," she squealed the last as Gibbs lunged after her. Catching her right before she could escape his bedroom he scooped her up and flung her on the bed. The loose towel had fallen from her body in the toss and she lay naked and giggling on his bed.

Pouncing on top of her he straddled her and started tickling her. She screamed and kicked trying to get out from under him. Grabbing her hands he pushed them over her head and then grasped her wrist in one hand keeping them firmly pressed to the mattress. Holding a one finger in her face he wagged it with an evil grin and then slowly, so very slowly he brought it to her side her body flinched in anticipation.

"Please," she pleaded between giggles her body squirming more the longer he held out.

His finger hovered over her ribs. "Please?" he chuckled. "Please hurry up and do it?" That got a great reaction.

"No," she yelped trying to move away even though he had her good and pinned.

"No?" he asked cocking his head to the side lightly pressing his fingertip to her skin. She screamed and then fell into giggle. "What about McGee?" he asked cocking his brow. She clamped her lips together a defiant look on her face. "I could say I respect your conviction and I really do, but…" he let go of her hands and full on tickled her sides smirking as she screamed, laughed and tried once again to squirm out from under him. Lifting his hands from her he looked down at her trying to catch her breath. She wacked him on the arm and crossed her arms over herself in self protection.

"Mean," she said pouting at him.

"I know. I just don't understand why. Are you in a bad mood Abbs?"

"I'm not mean, she said poking his stomach you are."

"Me?" he said an exaggerated look of disbelief on his face. Her hands flashed as she signed. "Hey. Those are not approved ASL signs," he said smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him. She signed what he could do with his contrived disapproval. "That's not even physically possible," he chuckled stretching out over her holding his weight with his forearms.

"Yet I'm sure I'm not the first to suggest it to you," she said smirking up at him.

"You have me there," he said kissing her forehead.

She slipped her arms out from between them and ran her fingertips over his cheeks along his jaw her fingers pushing into his hair, her thumbs rubbing behind his ears. His eyes closed for a moment lightly pressing his forehead to hers.

Pushing his hands under her shoulders he rolled them on their sides. His large warm hand ran over her back and she shivered. "Cold?" he asked when she snuggled closer.

"Or a good excuse to get closer to you," she said smiling at him.

Kissing her lips gently he asked, "Maybe a little of both?"

"Maybe," she agreed biting his lip lightly and pulling back gently a little before releasing him. "Delicious," she purred her tongue licking over her own lips.

His face grew serious. "Abbs we need to talk." He pushed her hair back his eyes boring into hers.

She bit he lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but we can't keep doing this," he said watching her brow furrow.

She sat up and looked at him. "Why?"

"Because, he rolled on his back and sighed staring up at the ceiling. "I'm starving," he said looking over at her a smirk on his face.

It took a moment for her to register what he said and then her eyes narrowed. She jumped on top of him. "Bad Gibbs," she exclaimed and grabbed him.

"Ouch," he yelped grabbing her hand. "Hey," he almost shouted grabbing her other hand before she could twist his other nipple.

"What's wrong Gunny? Take it like a marine," she smirked trying to wiggle her hands free.

He sat up still holding her hands his nose touching hers. "At the most he said that deserved one. You're lucky I stopped you or I would have had to even the score."

"You wouldn't," she said kissing his nose.

"Abbs, he sighed a note of a whine in his tone, how am I supposed to be a hard ass when you kiss me on the nose?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight a huge smile on her face. "Wait till I do it in my lab when you're being grouchy."

"Oh that would be just perfect," he groaned dropping his forehead on her shoulder. "The next thing I'll know McGee will try it because you told him it works for you. No more touching in the lab," he declared.

"That will never happen," she said scratching his head lightly.

"The first time you kiss my nose it will," he grouched sitting up and looking at her.

"Fine no nose kissing around others," she conceded.

"Not good enough," he said contemplating the numerous cameras and the video conference phone. She pouted her lip out. Not much so he knew she wasn't aware of it so he decided to compromise. Sighing he said, "Fine if you feel the need only in the elevator with no other passengers." Her eyes brightened.

"I promise not to abuse the privilege," she said a serious note to her voice.

"Good," he nodded in approval. "I of course can kiss your nose anytime."

"Please you could shove your tongue down my throat in front of the director and I'd welcome it."

"I think we should work up to that," he said grinning rubbing her back.

Her head cocked and she gave him a quizzical look. "Probably need to keep this to ourselves at least until our first born is in high school."

"You want to be a mom Abbs?" he asked not giving away his feeling either way.

"The inscrutable Mr. Gibbs," she said running her fingers over his brow a small smile on her face. He gave her an amused look. "You realize that doesn't deter me from saying what I'm going to say."

"Fully," he said a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Habit, Abbs not trying to be difficult."

"Ok than just so we're clear," she said pecking his lips. "Do I want to be a mom?" she mused. A small smirk appeared when his stomach growled again and then she giggled when her stomach grumbled back. "Let me get back to you of that, she said not really sure myself."

"Fair enough," he said. "Now how about we head to the kitchen?"

She nodded and crawled off his lap and stood next to the bed. "Can I borrow something to wear?"

Standing he kissed her head and said, "Of course he said waving at his drawers, help yourself. He walked over to his dresser and removed a pair of boxers. Before he could close the drawer she bumped his hip to move him out of the way and went through it. Shaking his head he watched her set pair after pair onto of the dresser. Taking off his towel he pulled on the pair he took out. He picked her towel up and hung both of theirs up in the bathroom grabbing the rest of his clothes and her dress on the way out laying them on the chair in the corner.

When he came back in she was wearing a pair of his blue boxers with cute little ducks on them. "Those were a present," he said when she smirked over at him. "Ducky," he said clarifying the giver when her eye brow shot up. He though he heard her mumble, better be, but he couldn't be sure. Her mouth barely moved and he wasn't close enough to hear her properly. He had to admit he liked the fact she seemed almost as possessive of him as he was of her. It was reassuring in a way he never thought he would like.

"Think they'll stay up," he asked grabbing a pair of jeans off the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed. They hung low over her hips and they seemed to be held up by nothing more than her determination to wear them. He watched her hitch them up and smirked. Standing he pulled his jeans up over his hips watching the boxes fall right back down to her hips when she released the waistband.

"Yep," she said shaking her hips showing him they'd stay up. She turned and looked at his closet wandering over she opened the door and stood there looking in.

"Mm hmm," he said smiling glad she was so comfortable with him. He pulled another drawer open and took out a tee-shirt and dragged it over his head. Buttoning his jean's he sat on the bed and watched her disappear into his closet. She reappeared a few moments later wearing one of his dress shirts. His eyes ran over her the black shirt had two of the middle buttons clasped and she was trying unsuccessfully to roll up one of the sleeves. She'd push one sleeve up and then try to roll up the other, but the pushed up sleeve would fall down before she had much of a chance to roll the other.

He sat there quietly watching her until she looked up at him and held out her arm for help. He crooked his finger making her come to him, which she gladly did.

"Please?" asked stepping between his legs. "You have arms like a monkey."

"Such flattery," he said rolling the sleeves. She smiled and shrugged. Finishing he parted the shirt exposing her stomach and kissed her belly button making her laugh, her fingers stroking through his hair. Sitting back he released the shirt and watched it fall back into place.

She slipped into his lap her knees on the bed. "I love you Jethro," she said hugging him, kissing the side of his neck.

He pressed his hand to the middle of her back, while the other reached up and gathered a fist full of her hair. Firmly pulling down on her hair he drew her closer arching her back, and neck, exposing her slim throat. Kissing the hollow at the base he swirled his tongue in the shallow depression. He felt her tremble her fingers tighten on his shoulders. Placing slow light sucking kisses up her throat to her ear he said, "I love you." His warm breath breathed into her ear making a small shudder course through her.

"You keep this up and we will starve in this bedroom," she breathed out. She felt his chuckle against her neck.

"Fair enough," he said placing a more platonic kiss to her neck and leaning back. Releasing her hair he moved his hand up her back between her shoulders supporting her body to an upright position.

Kissing his cheek she climbed off his lap. She crossed the room and turned the closet light off. Closing the door she followed him out of the room clicking the light off behind her. Holding the back of his shirt in both hands she stepped down the stairs behind him, releasing his shirt as they entered the kitchen.

She hopped up on the counter next to the coffee maker and poured them both some coffee. He took his cup, "Thanks," he said and kissed her cheek. Walking over to the counter he took another sip of coffee before setting it down to unwrap the steaks. "Medium rare?" he asked glancing over at her.

"Yes, please," she said holding her cup her heels lightly knocking on the cabinet. "Think the potatoes are done," she asked holding the cup up to her lips to hide the smirk.

"Nope the grill has to be on," he said walking over to the sink and washing his hands.

"How…" she began looking at him.

"Please," he said giving her a look. A smirking appeared at the incredulous look on her face.

"You're spooky," she said shaking her head.

"I just know you," he said her squeezing her thigh as he passed to the patio. Slipping through, he closed the door behind him to keep out the cold. Quickly he started the grill and grabbed the extremely cold potatoes off the top shelf. Shoes he thought would be a good idea. He stepped back into the kitchen, the empty kitchen. Frowning he called, "Abbs."

"Here," she called back coming down the stairs. She turned into the kitchen socks and shoes in her hands. "Thought you might want these," she said holding them out to him.

"Thanks," he said trading the potatoes for his shoes, sitting at the kitchen table to put them on.

She refreshed his coffee and set it on the kitchen table next to him. Kissing the top of his head she smiled at him when he looked up at her. Patting his head she turned back to the counter and started another pot of coffee.

"No patting my head at work," he said smiling down at his shoes.

"Elevator," she countered. She paused in scooping in coffee and said, "Can't image a reason for a pat to the head at work unless you're doing it. So you're probably safe." Dropping the last scoop she finished the task and turned the machine on. She turned around and he wasn't there. Hate that, she thought walking over to the patio door. Seeing him put the steaks on the grill she smiled at the domesticated feel of it all and thought, love that.

Closing the grill he turned to see her in the patio door smiling. Smiling back he walked to the patio door waving her back as he neared. She moved back from the door and he slid the door open. Quickly entering he pulled the door closed behind him rubbing his hands. "Getting colder," he said cupping his hands and blowing.

Abby came over to him took his hands and pulled them into her shirt against her sides. She shivered at the sudden cold but stepped into him pushing his hands around to her back. "Best way to warm up," she said holding him tight.

"Abbs," he said holding his hands away from her back.

"Put them back Jethro," she said a firm tone in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," he said carefully placing his hands back. "This doesn't mean you can put your cold feet on me to warm them up at night."

"Yes it does," she said nodding against his shoulder and kissing his throat. "But I like the gruff way you tell me I can't," she said.

He felt her smile against his neck. "You're impossible you know that?"

"No I'm probably," she returned.

He grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the counter. "Nope, clearly impossible," he said smiling at the small yelp of surprise she voiced. "Now what are we going to do about side dishes?" he asked resting his forearms on her shoulders.

"You're impossible too," she said.

"Clearly… Good thing we found each other," he said leaning down and kissing her ear.

She wrapped her legs around him and said, "Clearly."

His hands rubbed over her out her thighs. "Side dishes," he reminded her.

"Well she said I could microwave the potatoes, if you owned one." A brief look of disgust passed over his face. "They would taste fine as long as you know how long to cook them." He looked doubtful. Dropping the issue they've gone around and around about for years she said, "How long on the steaks?"

He checked his watch. "Speaking of," he tapped her leg and she dropped them to the cabinet. Slipping through the door he turned the steaks and came back in. "Five minutes should do it."

"I can't fix anything in five minutes. But she said hopping off the counter and turning on the oven we can keep the steaks warm while I make some pasta and cook the carrots in about 10 minutes."

Leaning against the counter he said, "Takes time to boil the water."

"Yes," she said her head in a cabinet, but the steaks will be fine in the oven for the time it will take.

Shrugging he walked over to her and took down the oil she was trying to get off the top shelf. "Ok," he said kissing her head. "What do you want me to do," he asked stepping back as she bustled comfortably around his kitchen.

"Relax and drink your coffee," she said rubbing his arm as she passed him on the way to the refrigerator.

"I can do that," he said filling his cup and sitting on the far side keeping out of her way.

She pulled out a can of corn and turned to him with it held up. "Can I make some corn too?"

"You can do anything you want, Honey." He reached back and grabbed the paper off the counter. "Do you mind?" he asked holding the paper up.

She shook her head a smile on her face when he pulled out a drawer and grabbed a pair of glasses out. Pausing she watched him put them on. Feeling watched he lifted his head from the paper spread on the table. Her smile grew. "You are incredibly sexy," she said. His brow cocked in question. "The glasses Jethro, you look hot in the glasses."

He grunted and returned to the paper. "I look old," he said turning the page and folding the paper to a manageable size. He sat back in the chair the paper in front of her face. He flipped the paper down to look at her when she snorted a rather indelicate laugh. A small smile appeared at the noise he couldn't see her face but he could image the look on it. "Got something to say," he asked.

She was at the sink washing the carrots. "Nope," she said turning the faucet off and taking down the cutting board.

"Ok," he said flipping the paper back up. He didn't try to read the article knowing it would be only a matter of moments before she made her mind known.

"You're the sexiest man I know Jethro Gibbs. You'll just have to learn to live with that fact."

The paper came back down. Her back was still to him. Knife in hand she was cutting up the carrots. The factual nature of her tone made him smile. "Thank you, Honey," he said setting the paper down.

"I like the glasses," she shrugged scooping the carrots into a bowl. She set the bowl to the side and opened the can of corn, dumping it in one of the pans. Turning the burner on she turned to look at him. "I'm not the only one to think so," she said a wicked smirk on her face.

He flipped the paper back up and said, "Don't even consider saying what you're thinking." He heard a quite laugh, but she refrained from further comment. The only sound was her movements around the kitchen. "Good Girl," he murmured.

"You have no idea," she responded to his barely voiced approval.

He tossed the paper back on the counter finding watching her more interesting than reading the depressing account of the day. He put his feet up on the chair across from him and drank his coffee. Emptying the cup he dropped his feet to the floor to grab another cup.

She heard the noise and glanced over at him seeing the empty cup. "Stay put," she said taking the carafe from the machine.

He put his feet back up. "You don't need to wait on me Abbs."

She took his cup and filled it. "I like to Jethro. You never let anyone do anything for you. I like that you let me."

"I make McGee get me coffee all the time," he said taking a sip.

"Not the same," she said setting the carafe back and stirring the corn. Both pans of water came to a boil. Sliding the carrots into the water she said, "You better check the steaks."

He glanced at his watch, "Two minutes." When she turned to get the pasta he saw a small smile lift her lips. "What?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she answered gently placing the pasta in.

"You're smiling that small pleased smile of yours."

The smile grew and she turned to him. "You know my different smiles?"

"Oh yes," he said nodding.

"I was just thinking how much I love you... love the way you are," she said turning back to the stove to stir the corn. "Like the two minutes to check the steak."

He got up and walked over. "Well thank you," he said kissing the back of her head. "I love the way you are too. Like the way you go off topic in the middle of a report, even though time constrain makes me draw you back to topic."

"You do? I always thought that irritated you."

"Nope, he said pulling a plate down, just can't always go with you during a case."

She heard the door slide open and cold air rush in. "Must have been two minutes?" she said to the empty room smiling. It wasn't long before the cold air rushed back in. She opened the oven and stepped back. Taking the plate from him she slipped it in and shut the door. Turning back to the stove she jumped and gasped as his cold hands settled on her stomach.

He pressed his back into her and looked over her shoulder, "Problem?"

She could hear the grin in his voice. "A warning would have been nice, she said leaning back into him as she stirred the various pots, but other than that no."

"I love you," he said kissing her neck.

She looked up at him. "I love you too."

He kissed her lips. Looking down at the pot she was alternating between he said, "I didn't realize you were so domestic."

"I've cooked dinner for you before," she said. "Strainer?" she asked.

"Mm Hmm," he said pulling his hands out from her shirt and took the strainer out. Placing it in the sink he came over and took the pot from the stove. Dumping the pasta in the strainer he shook the water free and took a large bowl down. Giving the pasta a few more shakes he transferred the pasta into the bowl and put it on the table. Returning to the cabinets he took down plates and grabbed silverware out of the drawer to set the table.

She transferred the vegetables to bowls and set them on the table along with the pasta sauce. He came up behind her with the steaks and set them on the table one arm wrapping around her waist, "Smells good".

She turned in his arms, "Yes you do, even without the hint of sawdust," she said pressing her face into his neck and inhaling.

"You like the sawdust?" he asked his other arm going around her.

She leaned back. "Oh yes, she said very manly and then of course the wonderful visual of you down there shirt off muscles flexing as you work with those hand tools."

"Hate to blow your fantasy," he said seeing the faraway look in her eyes clear as she focused back on him.

Frowning she said, "Well don't then."

"Ok," he chuckled kissing her head letting go of her and pulling the chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said sliding into the chair and then back out the other side when she saw he needed more coffee.

He made his way over to his chair and sat down. "You shouldn't spoil me Abbs." He placed a steak on each of their plates.

She came over to the table and set the coffee next to his plate. Her hand ran through his hair and he looked up at her. "You have been neglected if you think this is spoiling you. I mean to change that. Think you can handle that Gunny?" she asked sliding back into her chair

He smiled and handed the corn to her. Picking up the carrots he deposited some on his plate and passed them over. "I'm use to it at work," he said cutting into his steak.

"You are spoiled at work. Pasta?" she asked placing some in a bowl.

He nodded and she filled another bowl. "Only by you, he said haven't had to smack you once."

"Until today," she said smirking placing the bowl next to his plate.

"Not quite the same thing," he said taking a bite of his steak.

"Although you did threaten to once," she said digging into her bowl of pasta.

"I would have too, if I thought you needed it," he said looking at her a smirk on his face. "Although I had a feeling you'd enjoy it so I refrained." He chuckled noticing her cheeks pinking.

"Not nice," she said.

"You were being a smart aleck, can't reward that," he said.

"You like it, when I tease you," she said poking him in the arm.

Refusing to acknowledge the truth he said, "Besides there were other people in the garage. A smack to the back of the head is much different than a swat to the butt. I would've had to sit through the sexual harassment training again."

"I wouldn't mind a few red light situations in the lab with you," she said sitting back her hand on her stomach.

"Not at work," he said taking a bite of pasta. "Abbs," he warned at the wicked look she gave him. She didn't say anything just took a sip of her coffee. "No," he said giving her a pointed look.

"Hey I don't think I'll be the one with the problem," she said smirking. "You're the one to mention how you would like to receive your reports. And those were red light scenario if I've ever heard one. You'd probably make that instructor blush just hearing it."

"You know full well those scenarios were bedroom talk." The look on her face was dubious and amused.

"Sounded like well thought through fantasies to me," she said brow rising.

"Bedroom talk," he defended knowing she wouldn't by it, but not willing to admit it.

"Mm hmm… I'm sure the thought never cross your mind," she said.

"I'll be fine," he said standing and taking her cup over to the coffee makers. Removing the filter he glanced over her shoulder. "And that is not a challenge," he said reading her mind and getting it correct from the look of it.

"Me? Please I am the picture of innocence over here."

"You are the picture of temptation and ill control."

"Offended," she said looking anything but.

Dumping the filter he set the coffee to run and sat back in his seat. Leaning back he crossed his leg over the other. She pushed her chair back and began to clear the table he went to stand and she held up a hand. "I've got it relax."

He settled back in his chair and held out his hands enjoying watching her.

"Now Monday," she said a causal note to her voice. "I'm thinking white stockings and plaid skirt with my white short sleeved shirt, the one with the puffy sleeves." She looked over at him as she cleaned up taking down plastic containers for the remaining food. Her glanced at him confirmed he was imaging it, an unconscious ghost of a smile half formed on his face. "Did I mention the stockings have these sweet little red cherries at the top that match the guarder and panties? If I wear the panties, she said pausing in scooping vegetables into a container, haven't decided yet." Shrugging she sealed the top and moved onto the rest of the food.

He wasn't watching her at the moment the mental image she was creating running in his head. Mentally shaking himself he said, "Panties are to be worn at work at all times."

Placing the containers in the refrigerator she looked over the half door. "Wouldn't think of it," she said grinning. She shut the door and leaned her hip on the door for a moment a look of exaggerated contemplation on her face. "Of course… how would you be able to enforce it? Any attempt at discovery would be considered a red light situation."

"I'd know," he said watching her, hiding the smile trying to press its way forward with a grim lipped look.

"Really?" she asked rinsing and stacking the dishes in the dishwasher. Pulled from her wicked thoughts she set a plate in the dishwasher and looked at him, "A dishwasher but no microwave?"

"Wife number three, he said didn't take it when she left." He saw her frown of disapproval.

"Took the microwave, huh?" she asked eyes narrowing.

He nodded and heard her breathe bitch under her breath as she went back to filling the contraption. A small smile appeared at her irritation with his last ex.

The coffee pot finished percolating and she paused what she was doing and filled both their cups. "Didn't want the dishwasher either I suspect." she said ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head, before heading back to finish cleaning up.

"Wasn't on my list of needs, no. But I have to admit it does come in handy."

"So does a microwave," she commented dropping down to take the dishwasher soap out from under the sink. Pouring in the liquid she set the dishwasher to run and placed the soap back. "But she continued I can understand your dislike. It reheats fine but the actually cooking of food is better on the stove, or grill."

"So no forcing a microwave into my kitchen?" he asked sitting back from the table a little as she wiped the surface down.

"Never going to force you to do anything," she said wringing out the rag and hanging it over the faucet. "Not my style," she said pulling out a towel and drying her wet hands. Setting the towel on the counter she came over and decided his lap was a better place than the chair to sit and drink her coffee.

Making room for her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "So not wife material," he said taking a sip of coffee.

"Not if it includes nagging and making your life generally miserable," she said setting her coffee on the table and snuggling into him her head on his shoulder. "But I suspect they were just as miserable before you married them. You were blinded by beauty and red hair until it was too late." Her hand rubbed his chest in comforting circles.

"You're right," he said setting his coffee down his hand rubbing her arm. "But I see you clearly even though you are by far the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman I know."

"It's the dark hair. You weren't drooling over me the moment you met me she theorized. Gave you time to get to know me before the hormones kicked in."

"I noticed your beauty the moment I met you. I was married had to keep the hormones in check." See the look on her face he said, "You really shouldn't look so pleased to be objectified."

"I know," she said a blush creeping up.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said pushing his chest and looking down at her lap a grin on her face.

He leaned in and whispered, "What?"

"It's just… " she looked at him briefly then down at her lap again. "I'm not really your type," she said shrugging.

"My type?" he asked tilting her chin up.

"Willowy redhead, expensive conservative clothes, their classy, look good on your arm. And then there's me."

"You are my type. I gravitate more to redheads partially because they are least likely to be intimidated by me, partially because Shannon was a redhead. I was trying to recapture my life with her. Failing time after time because it's not possible to recreate the love you have for someone with someone else. They looked similar in some respects, but didn't have her nature."

"And I do?" she asked caressing his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed the palm. "I'm not trying to replace her with you. I love you for you."

"I know," she said the earnest look on her face confirming her words.

He nodded. "You are similar to one another is some ways," he confirmed. "Not the way you look or your personality or the things you find interesting or enjoyable…" his voice trailed away a small crease in his brow. "Its…" he sighed not sure how to explain.

"I understand," she said nuzzling her face against his neck.

"You do?" he asked.

"Mm hmm, she said kissing him under the jaw; its how we feel to you." Not like that she said smacking his arm.

"Oh," he said smirk still in place. "Because you don't," he clarified.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"What?" he asked smirk still playing on his lips. She gave him a look. "Well… you're taller," he said his finger running down her nose.

"Are you calling me fat," she asked her eyes narrowing.

"What?" he exclaimed. "No where would you get that idea."

"Nowhere," she said smirking.

"Now I have it... You both have a similar mean streak. I knew I'd figure it out."

She giggled dropping her head back to his shoulder. "You mess with me I mess with you."

"Apparently," he said hugging her.


End file.
